


Ночь середины зимы

by Red_Sally



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Winter, Yule
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Непоследняя война, в которую Один не хочет вмешиваться, - Вторая мировая.<br/>2. Соответственно, герой - Стив Роджерс.<br/>3. Локи читает вслух "Американских богов". И откладывает книгу, когда добирается до рассказа о том, как Тор покончил с собой.<br/>4. Середина зимы - солнцеворот, Йоль.</p></blockquote>





	Ночь середины зимы

***

Вьюжная ночь свистит ветром между ветвей, холодные вихри носятся над пустыми полями, взвивая сухой снег, пригибая к самым сугробам редкие былинки, а деревья заставляя жалобно скрипеть и трещать. Стужа плутает на склонах далеких гор, срывается с темных голых круч, сбивает дыхание в смерзшейся глотке ущелья, приминает к побелевшей земле плечи высоких утесов. Утопает в снегу и дрожит от холода всякая тварь, не успевшая к ночи укрыться.  
Там, откуда берут начало девять незамерзающих рек, горная ведьма заводит долгую песнь, в которой сплетаются свист пурги и волчий вой.  
Ее сестры танцуют в круге света от яркого костра, пока пламя взвивается и опадает и бешено гудит, но не гаснет на жестоком ветру. Ветвистые оленьи рога на их шапках были бы белы от старости, не будь они черны от копоти, и в гудении пламени еле слышен звон медных, серебряных, золотых оберегов, развешанных на тех рогах. Тяжелые подолы бурых шерстяных юбок взметают снежные клубы из-под ног, и холодные искры, вспыхивая, мешаются с горячими, с треском разлетающимися вихрем от костра.  
Ведьмы движутся по кругу, которым ходит солнце, закатываясь и восходя, и зовут его возвратиться из далеких земель. И вот-вот оно отзовется, потому и ярится последняя вьюга в году, потому и остывает небосвод в прорехах тяжелых снеговых туч, и луны со звездами не видать в их грозной мгле.

***

\- Иногда мне кажется, мы на самом деле никому не нужны.  
Осень Асгарда не похожа на прежние. Тору неведомо, в том ли дело, что золото в этот раз уступило и проиграло багрянцу в цвете высокой травы и редеющих древесных крон и стены царского дворца в красно-бурой пене выглядят не торжественно, но зловеще. Или в том, что особенно тих и мрачен ходит по коридорам отец, и даже Фригг не может выпытать причины его настроения, что уж говорить о прочих. Или, может быть   
Голос Локи звучит ровно и печально, но Тору чудится в нем странная темная веселость. Будто собственные слова приятны ему.  
\- Не понимаю, - качает головой Тор. – Мы нужны отцу с матерью.  
\- Я говорю не только о нас, брат, - говорит Локи, и смесь веселости и печали все явственнее слышится в его словах. – Имир наделал детей в большинстве из девяти миров. Асы сообща лепили из глины цвергов. Отец, Хёнир и я дали жизнь смертным. Бальдр водит весну по кругу, не зная ни усталости, ни разочарования. Но ётуны нас ненавидят, альвы и ваны презрительно отгораживаются, цверги при всяком удобном случае стараются одурачить, и только глупые смертные чтят нас как богов. И это все, что мы можем сказать о наших соседях и о тех, к чьему рождению сами приложили руку. Скажи мне, Тор, тебе не странно знать это? Ты не думаешь, что наши знания далеки от истины? Когда Всеотец последний раз сходил на землю Мидгарда? А ты, Тор, давно ли бывал там?  
Тор растерянно пытается припомнить, когда Один последний раз брал его с собой. И не может. Локи ухмыляется и кивает.  
\- Ты готовишься стать защитником Мидгарда. Точно ли он все еще нуждается в твоей защите?  
Тор не знает, что ответить и на это.  
У подножия холма, на котором стоит дворец, Локи ложится в багряную траву, и Тор, опустившись рядом с ним, все еще думает над ответом. Он убеждает себя, что Локи овладела хандра, и только. Разве не может младший принц найти причин для тоски в шестнадцать зим?  
Шестнадцать асгардских зим, поправляет себя Тор, глядя на лицо Локи, в его глаза, устремленные в пасмурное небо. Ни один смертный не проживет так долго. Сколько поколений сменилось за то ничтожное время, что он, Тор, знает о своем будущем долге? И как дать ответ на вопрос брата, если не только пути нынешних смертных, но даже срок их жизни ему неизвестны?  
Этот вопрос Тор задает отцу, войдя в его покои уже за полночь. Обитатели дворца спят, даже беспокойный Локи, утомившись науками, уже запер свои двери на ночь.  
За резной перегородкой, отделяющей альков от дверей спальни, спит Фригг. Аромат снотворных благовоний распространяется от лампы в одном из дальних углов, отчего и Тор начинает клевать носом. Но упорства и любопытства, чтобы успеть застать отца врасплох, ему все же хватает.  
\- Люди всегда жили мало, - говорит Один тихо, оглядываясь на перегородку. – А сейчас еще меньше. Локи чувствует это, ведь именно он вложил в них часть того, что толкает их и на подвиги, и на злодеяния.  
\- Почему же я не чувствую? Отец. Мне предстоит оберегать Мидгард от напастей, а я не ощущаю того, что он нуждается во мне.  
\- Мидгард нуждается в благоразумии, - сердито и устало произносит Один. – А ты пока не можешь им поделиться.  
Тор обиженно сопит, и Один чуть повышает голос, чтобы не дать ему пуститься в возражения.  
\- В Мидгарде идет война, сын. Великая война, которой лучше бы никогда не начинаться. Время, когда смертные посвящали богам свою жизнь, свое воинское искусство и свою славную погибель, покинуло Мидгард. Эта война не посвящена ни одному из асов, или ванов, или альвов, ни единой деве и ни единой доброй памяти. И хотя развязавшие войну идут и посылают на смерть с моим именем на устах, все во мне противится тому, чтобы привечать этих мертвецов.  
Глаза Тора расширяются, и Один спешит успокоить его:  
\- Это не последняя война, сын. Не последняя, это так же верно, как то, что она не первая в истории Мидгарда. Началось время великих войн, в равной мере жестоких и бессмысленных. И даже я, которому стоило отвернуться от самого удачливого вождя, чтобы счастье воина покинуло его, не могу остановить этих войн. Мидгард уже родил героя, которому достанет на это сил. Я укрепил бы его дух и направил бы его руку, но он не зовет меня. Он справится сам. А мы будем дожидаться, пока войны минуют, сменяя одна другую. И готовить тебя, чтобы ты в свое время сумел защитить смертных и ото льда, и от огня, и друг от друга, если понадобится.  
\- Если ты хочешь остановить войну, идем в Мидгард! – с горячностью предлагает Тор. – Сейчас же! Одного твоего появления будет довольно, чтобы…  
\- Чтобы поглядеть, вправду жители Асгарда бессмертны? – обрывает его Один. – Богам неведомо забвение, но смертные располагают им в полной мере. И военачальники не узнают ни тебя, ни меня и не внемлют нашим словам, а на полях сражений мы не втолкуем воинам сложить оружие, и причина не в том, что это противно тому, кого почитали как бога войны. Весь Мидгард – поле сражения, вмешаться в которое нам не суждено. И покуда все так, Хеймдалль не откроет моста.  
\- Отец! – едва ли не в полный голос кричит Тор, и за перегородкой Фригг невнятно стонет во сне.  
Единственный глаз Одина сверкает.  
\- Иди к себе! – приказывает он. – И поразмысли, где достать благоразумия, о котором я говорил тебе. А не додумаешься, так спроси своего брата. Ступай.

***

Мало-помалу песнь из заунывной становится скорой и резкой, и ее монотонный мотив обретает новые высокие акценты, точно ленивая равнинная река, ненароком оказавшись на дне каменистого оврага, превратилась в своенравный порожистый поток. Слов у песни нет как не было, но теперь, кроме воя ветров и зверей, гудения пламени и звона оберегов на ведьминских шапках, в нее вплетаются звуки, коих никак не ждешь услышать в ночной метели. Звуки быстрых ручьев и прозрачной капели. Треск лопающихся почек. Призывные крики звериного гона. Шум листвы и щебет певчих птиц. Стук о землю падающих с ветки плодов. Шелест дождей.  
Заставив сестер расступиться, их повелительница сама выходит в озаренный круг. Снег внутри него уже утоптан, и широким башмакам не приходится тонуть в нем, хотя пурга и не думает униматься, а ветер все крепчает, швыряя целые пригоршни колкого снега в женщин, вершащих свое колдовство.  
Ведьма поднимает руки: то ли птица, то ли зверь тенью срывается с ее пальцев, за ней другая, третья… Диковинные бесплотные твари окружают свою создательницу, которая пускается в пляс, не прерывая песни, и вот уже одна только ее красная юбка взмывает из-под мохнатой шубы, завиваясь вокруг голенищ меховых башмаков. Звери, птицы, гады с криком, клекотом, шипением один за другим присоединяются к ее танцу, пока ее сестры поддерживают пламя в костре да подхватывают песнь, когда ей самой не хватает долгого дыхания. А песнь все убыстряется, и конца ей не видно, как и ночи. Кажется, будто она будет звучать и звучать, все ускоряя бег дробной мелодии до тех пор, пока все звуки, ручьями стекающие в нее, не сольются в один-единственный поток или не оборвутся тишиною.  
Тени обретают плоть, но от полного воплощения их еще отделяют легкая прозрачность да та стремительность, с которой не может двигаться ни одно живое существо. А тем временем новые брызги дымного тумана слетают с пальцев горной ведьмы и новые твари, бесконечно разные, принимаются кружить и взмывать над костром, новый виток древней ворожбы набирает силу.  
В это самое время у подножий высоких гор, на крутых берегах великой реки, в самом большом и богатом зале пиров золотого дворца одноглазый вождь поднимает тяжелую чашу терпкого зимнего вина и, прежде чем сделать первый глоток, щедро плещет горько-сладким питьем в огонь, полыхающий за его спиною в открытом очаге. Пламя шипит и, рванувшись из очага, оглаживает держащие чашу ладони, принимая жертву.  
Чаша идет по кругу среди собравшихся мужей, и каждый делает по глотку жертвенного вина. После, увлекая за собою сыновей, вождь покидает зал, где в торжественном и почти мрачном молчании пир продолжается.

***

\- Так отец назвал ту войну бесчестной потому лишь, что ему не понравились те, кто несет на устах его имя?  
Тор долго ничего не рассказывает Локи о разговоре с отцом. Он приходит к Хеймдаллю и вместе с ним смотрит, как затухает багровое зарево над Мидгардом. Герой, смертный и слабый, в самом деле справляется с тем, для чего рожден. Один прав, это не последняя война, а значит, Тору по-прежнему будет что оберегать, когда он станет, по мнению Всеотца, достойным своего поста.  
В Асгард приходят новые зимы и весны, и трава зелена, а небо сине, и ничто не тревожит богов и воинов.  
Тор кивает.  
\- Асы, - усмехается Локи, слишком по-взрослому.  
Тору это не нравится. Он проводит пальцем по губам Локи, стирая жесткую усмешку. Слава Имиру, ни этого не по-братски нежного движения, ни того, что за ним следует, некому увидеть. На этом холме растет дерево, старое и раскидистое, которое росло здесь, верно, еще когда возводились стены золотого дворца. Сплетение его ветвей плотным зеленым пологом спускается до самой травы, скрывая и Тора, и Локи, и их немудреную трапезу на расстеленном под самым стволом полотенце, и их объятия и поцелуи, по-мальчишески жадные и торопливые.  
После они долго сидят под деревом: Тор - привалившись спиной к мощному створу, Локи - на его груди, в кольце его рук и ног. Локи рассеянно читает вслух, то и дело теряя нужную строку. А Тор лениво следит взглядом по книге, отвлекаясь, чтобы взъерошить дыханием темные волосы на затылке, или прихватить губами мочку уха, или поцеловать открытую шею над самой тесьмой высокого ворота. И больше слушает, как сладко слова ложатся на язык. Голос у Локи хоть и мягкий, но все же низкий и звучный, какой мудрено спутать с женским. Разве только цверги, чьи резкие рокочущие голоса мало отличаются от гула камнепадов и стука кузнечных молотов, могли бы ошибиться.  
Смертные сочиняют странные истории, думает Тор, слушая, как хитро сплетенный вымысел звучит голосом Локи. Тот читает книгу уже несколько дней, и поначалу Тору пришлось напрячься, чтобы вникнуть в то, что уже успело произойти в придуманной истории. Истории про богов, ставших пленниками Мидгарда, прикованных смертными к их земле и жилищам, обреченных на прозябание, забвение и гибель. Локи охотно поддался мрачному очарованию этой сказки, отвечающей его невеселым мыслям.  
Локи замолкает и захлопывает книгу так резко, что Тор вздрагивает.  
\- Что такое? – спрашивает он, но Локи только мотает головой.  
\- Глупые смертные, - говорит он зло. – Проклятые глупые смертные!  
Он откидывает голову на плечо Тора, откладывает книгу в сторону.  
\- Ас может умереть, Тор?  
Тор поднимает брови.  
\- Люди считают нас бессмертными. Они не вполне правы, но ас не лесная дичь. Мы живем долго и можем выжить почти при любом раскладе.  
\- Ты можешь? – допытывается Локи.  
\- Мы можем, - гнет свое Тор. Тон Локи тревожит его смесью сквозящих в нем страха и отвращения. – И я, и Всеотец, и мать, и Тюр, и Бальдр, и ты, и…  
\- Я не ас, - напоминает Локи.  
\- Тебя убить еще труднее. - Тор стискивает Локи в руках, утыкается носом в темные волосы. - Мало того, что ты сам вертлявее ужа. У тебя есть то, чего нет ни у одного аса.  
Локи поворачивает голову.  
\- Старший брат, - объясняет Тор.

***

Снег ложится на удивление рано и не думает таять, как положено первой пороше. Белая мгла за окнами дворца скрывает горы и долины, а во дворце царит нетерпеливое ожидание. Фригг ласково шутит, что небо Асгарда спешит поздравить Локи с достижением возраста мужа. В тот год, когда Тор получил оружие и законное право ввести в дом женщину, Бальдр прилетел раньше на целый месяц, чтобы поздравить его. Бальдр и теперь во дворце, и его пение все никак не надоест асиньям, собирающимся нарочно, чтобы его послушать. Локи это пение давно уже надоело, но он не говорит Бальдру о том в лицо, а бродит по дворцу унылый, будто не этой зимы ждал с тех самых пор, как Тор взял в руки молот.  
Его уныние передается Тору, хоть тот и не видит его причин. Ему интересно, каким оружием Один одарит Локи, владеющего и мечом, и копьем, и кинжалами в равной мере. А Один то и дело зовет к себе пасынка, подолгу говорит с ним за стенами своих покоев, куда Тору в эти часы хода нет. И его попытки разузнать у Локи, что за дела обсуждает с ним отец, терпят неудачу одна за другой. Наконец, перед самым праздником середины зимы, видя, что вместо того, чтобы с полным правом возгордиться доверием Одина, Локи с каждым днем делается все серьезнее и холоднее, Тор теряет терпение и сам идет к отцу.  
\- Со мной ты не беседовал так долго, - начинает он с порога.  
Один выглядит усталым едва ли не сильнее, чем Локи, который будто и не спит вовсе, а только клюет носом за столом и над книгами, на тренировках у Тюра и наедине с побратимом.  
\- Сядь, - велит он, и Тор опускается напротив него на скамью. – Ты становился мужем в иное время.  
С полминуты Тор пытается вникнуть в смысл слов отца.  
\- Время не имеет отношения к Локи. Если что-то происходит в мирах, я мог бы помочь тебе лучше него.  
\- В тебе говорит ревность, которая тебе не подобает.  
\- Это не ревность, отец, это лишь то, что я вижу. Ты ведешь дела с Локи, который еще не получил оружия, а мне ничего не поведал. Будто не меня ты прочишь в защитники Мидгарда и не я твой наследник.  
\- Каким защитником ты будешь, если тебя беспокоит лишь наследие трона?  
Тор сердится, не зная, как растолковать отцу его неправоту. Не так он представлял себе беседу с ним.  
\- Меня беспокоит ответственность, - говорит он, мучительно подбирая слова и жалея, что рядом нет Локи, который мог бы ему подсказать. - Но я не вижу, за что сейчас отвечает Локи.  
\- Он отвечает за то, чтобы пройти испытание и выбрать свою дорогу.  
\- Его дорога рядом с моей, - вставляет Тор.  
\- Значит, ты и будешь его испытанием, - Один поднимается с места. - Тем лучше. Что же до моих дел с Локи… он повелевает магией, Тор. Ты – нет. Вот то, за что он в ответе. Стало тебе легче?  
Тор опускает голову. Слова Одина запутали его вовсе. Перед глазами снова возникает усталое и бледное лицо Локи, которому, кроме того непонятного долга, что взвалил на него отец, предстоит еще и тяжелое испытание. Одно это для Тора ясно: чтобы испытать новое оружие, Локи должен вступить в бой, и противником его будет сам Тор. Он понимает отца именно так, потому что в свое время против него тот послал Тюра, и они схлестнулись в поединке, который длился с восхода солнца до заката. Асы и асиньи, собравшись вокруг, смотрели, как наследник Одина получает право зваться мужчиной и воином. И пусть Тюра он не одолел, Тор заслужил это право, не получив ни одного шрама на память.  
Пира Самой Длинной Ночи он ждет с затаенной надеждой. Может, перед поединком он, наконец, выпытает у Локи, зачем Один мучил его в первые месяцы зимы. Но в вечер пира он ищет и не находит его, и впервые видит уже в зале, когда тот занимает место по левую руку от него. Против обыкновения он молчит, сжав губы, будто сам с собой сражаясь, и его молчание на фоне возбужденно переговаривающихся асов за столом почти выводит Тора из себя. Только памятуя о гневе отца, Тор держится как ни в чем не бывало и ждет, когда Один объявит о начале испытания для Локи и очертит круг для поединка.  
Но и этого он не дожидается. Может, Локи уже получил и оружие, и благословение, гадает Тор. Может, Один решил, что младший не продержится в круге достаточно долго, и предпочел помочь ему избежать позора? Тор кусает губы, отчаянно желая заесть мерзкую догадку, но на пиру никто не прикасается к еде раньше царя, и Тор только сверлит взглядом исходящие ароматными соками яства.  
Чаша зимнего вина плывет к нему, переходя из рук в руки асов от Одина.  
Тюр.  
Хёнир.  
Бальдр.  
Локи, сидящий рядом, ловит его взгляд. Под его плащом, сдвинутым на одно плечо, тускло золотится броня, рукоять меча торчит за спиной, ремень с кинжалами перетягивает пояс, но никакого нового оружия при нем нет, насколько это можно разглядеть. Он принимает чашу из рук Бальдра и, сделав большой глоток, передает ее.  
Тор смотрит на него поверх золотой кромки, поверх лениво плещущегося густого напитка. Беспокойство и измотанность последних дней и ночей оставили Локи, но без улыбки его лицо выглядит неправильно. Он сидит за столом прямо и гордо, будто уже знает имя своей избранницы, и эта мысль заставляет и Тора нахмуриться. Свой глоток он делает, приложившись к чаше в том месте, где ее касались губы Локи.  
Один выводит их двоих из зала, когда чаша описывает полный круг и Фригг делает виночерпиям знак разливать иные вина и меды. Вслед за ним они идут по коридору к выходу из дворца, за которым свистит и воет пурга. Принимая из рук слуги меховую куртку, Тор поворачивается к Локи и видит, что ему Один помогает одеться сам.  
\- Отец, - Тор не узнает своего голоса, так он тих. – Кто будет судить поединок, если никто не последовал за нами?  
\- Ночь будет, - отвечает Один. Локи хмыкает, заново застегивая пояс с кинжалами поверх своей куртки и расправляя плащ, но Один продолжает: - И то, что за нею случится.  
Локи бросает на Тора быстрый взгляд, но тот снова не понимает слов отца. Он только улыбается брату, ободряя его, давая знать, что уже проходил это сам и все было благополучно. То, что им некого будет призвать в свидетели на исходе боя, смущает его, но разве у асов есть повод не поверить старшему сыну царя, когда он скажет, что младший тоже прошел испытание?  
\- Может, ты хочешь дать нам Мунина и Хугина, чтобы они наблюдали за боем? – говорит Тор.  
\- Я только хочу, чтобы вы дрались, Тор, - отвечает Один. – Об ином не думай.  
Тор кивает. И он, и Локи довольно времени посвящали воинским упражнениям, чтобы дать друг другу хороший бой и притом даже не оцарапать.  
\- Это будет красивый поединок, отец, - улыбается он – и осекается, видя заломленные брови Локи.  
Один качает головой.  
\- Если я говорю, что вы будете биться, вы должны биться, как воины, а не как шуты на пиру. Локи я все растолковал, если он захочет – растолкует тебе.  
Едва они выходят за порог, как снежная стена отрезает их от тепла дворца и света факелов, как Радужный мост – от другого мира.  
Тор делает несколько шагов к лестнице, ведущей во внутренний двор – и сильный удар древком копья сбивает его с ног. Он катится по камням крыльца, остановившись у края верхней ступеньки. В голове гудит, и сквозь свист метели он почти ничего не слышит.  
Локи нависает над ним на секунду, протягивает руку, вздергивая на ноги одним движением – и бьет снова. На этот раз Тор отражает удар. Мьелльнир врезается в грудь Локи, в самый центр панциря, отбрасывая его назад, и он не без труда приземляется на ноги. Шлем слетает с него и катится по лестнице вниз, а ветер уже треплет волосы, забивая снегом и покрывая льдом темную голову.  
\- Не смей меня щадить! – кричит Локи, снова бросаясь на Тора, занося копье.  
Тор раскручивает молот, отведя руку в сторону. На ступеньках дворца места достаточно, чтобы вести бой, но если Локи упадет с лестницы, ему трудновато будет пировать в честь своего совершеннолетия, хоть даже и есть на нем броня.  
Он уклоняется от удара копья и перехватывает Локи за запястье. Перед тем как взлететь, он успевает заметить странный блеск в глазах Локи – будто не видел сам, что тот всего глоток сделал из чаши. Губы Локи шевелятся, но вьюга мешает Тору расслышать слова, а еще мгновением позже Локи вдруг вырывает у него руку и камнем падает вниз, в белую круговерть, за которой скрылась земля.  
Тор устремляется следом, ища глазами упавшего, чтобы подхватить, и потому не видит, что творится над его головой. Когда его ноги обвивает длинный хвост плети, он даже не сразу пытается сбросить петлю. И лишь грянувшись о землю на широкой поляне, открытой всем ветрам, находит взглядом Локи, держащего плеть в руке вместо копья.  
\- Не смей щадить, - жестко повторяет он, выпуская изо рта клубы пара, которые сносит ветром. Теперь его голос сильнее голоса метели.  
Тор смотрит на плеть, пытаясь угадать в ней подарок Одина, и не может. Плеть поблескивает, извиваясь и идя кольцами, как живая змея в руках ворожеи, но покрыта она не чешуей. Сквозь гладкую поверхность то тут, то там топорщатся, будто шерсть сердитого животного, тонкие острые иглы. Попытавшись встать на ноги, Тор в изумлении понимает, что именно эти иглы пробили насквозь его сапог. След, который он оставляет на снегу, темнеет кровью.  
\- Ну хорошо, - говорит он скорее сам себе. – Не стану…  
По плети, уже обвившейся вокруг рукоятки Мьелльнира, он пускает молнию. Железные иглы летят ему в лицо, со звоном отскакивая от шлема, зато Локи, выпустив оружие из рук, спиной вперед летит до ближайшего дерева. Тор удивляется было краткости поединка, но тут его ждет новая напасть. Локи поднимает руку, и плеть мчится к хозяину, точь-в-точь как к Тору возвращается его молот. Следующий удар приходится ему по неразумно открытой шее, и когда он наклоняет голову, подставляя под плеть навершие шлема, Локи сшибает его.  
Он наносит удары с яростью, которой Тор никак не ожидает от него. Будто все, что ему ненавистно, все, что он когда-либо желал навсегда изгнать из всех девяти миров, в эту минуту воплотилось в Торе. С каждым новым отраженным ударом Тору все меньше верится в то, что опасность мнима. В памяти всплывает вопрос, заданный ему Локи столь долгое время назад: «Ас может умереть, Тор?»  
Он смотрит в оскаленное лицо Локи, более всего напоминающее гримасу берсерка, в приступе боевого безумия готового вцепиться зубами хоть в собственный щит, хоть в глотку врага. Раз за разом отбивается от плети, сбивает брата с ног, падает сам и ударяется вдесятеро большим весом после попыток оторваться от земли, чтобы напасть сверху. Локи летать помогает плеть, тугие кольца которой выбрасывают его вверх, как метательный нож.  
Тор теряет счет времени. Вьюга не утихает, и ее ледяное бешенство владеет ими обоими. Тор не знает, сколько уже они дерутся, не думая о ранах друг друга, нанося удары в лицо, в щели доспехов, по ногам, не защищенным ничем, кроме длинных кольчуг. Он не знает сигнала к концу поединка, а Локи это как будто совсем не заботит. Он не обращает внимания на усталость, на кровь, сочащуюся по броне, на пронизывающий ветер, заставляющий глаза болеть и слезиться, не давая смотреть вокруг. Он только бьет и снова заносит плеть, и от молота, безумец, пытается закрыться наручем. Тор не успевает отклонить удар. Крик Локи сливается в ушах Тора с громким хрустом, и эти два звука почти оглушительны во внезапно наступившей тишине.  
Метель улеглась. Ни единого движения вокруг не видать, небо роняет последние снежинки, неторопливо скользящие к побелевшей земле. Тор ошалело моргает, потому что глаза уже не режет ветром, но от этого особенно остро и больно чувствуются иголочки льда на смерзшихся ресницах.  
И слышит сиплое карканье.  
На том самом дереве, о которое Локи едва не сломал хребет, сидят два ворона. Когда они объявились, Тор не знает, но едва ли они пропустили хоть миг поединка. Тор мрачно грозит им молотом, от всей души надеясь, что теперь отец ему что-нибудь объяснит. Вороны замолкают, но, прежде чем сорваться с ветки и улететь, долго сидят, уставившись на братьев.  
Израненное лицо Локи почти невозможно узнать. Губы его рассечены, на скуле багровеет синяк, почти вся правая сторона лица - сплошная ссадина. Его длинная тяжелая плеть валяется поодаль в сугробе, куда он ее уронил. Из правого рукава, стекая в ладонь и на пальцы, часто капает алое, пятная утоптанный снег.  
Тор выглядит не лучше. Клочья его меховой куртки разметаны по всей поляне, в прорехах плотной кольчуги горит изодранная плоть. На левую ногу он старается не наступать, в сапоге отчетливо хлюпает. Рука, в которой он держит молот, не дрожит только потому, что ее свело.  
\- Цел? - тихо спрашивает он.  
Локи улыбается - ранки на губах брызгают кровью. Он с трудом поднимает левую руку, проводит ею по губам, подносит к лицу ладонь. Густо-красные потеки, запах соли и металла, пар от живого тепла. С тех пор, как он узнал, кто он, Локи не устает изумляться тому, что его кровь так же красна и горяча, как у Тора, как у других асов. Ее цвет завораживает его. Он медленно облизывает губы. Вкус заставляет сердце глухо удариться о ребра. Ничего не изменилось. Кровь как кровь. Удивительно.  
Вместо того чтобы поднять плеть или утереть лицо, он запрокидывает голову, глядя в ночное небо.  
Воздух становится прозрачнее, стремительно холодея. Новолуние крадет тени, одинокие звезды проступают на черном небосводе, тускло мерцая намеком на нескорый, но неизбежный рассвет.  
Рассвет мог и не наступить, скажет Один позже, когда они доберутся до дворца – до еды, вина и лекарей – и сядут отдыхать у жаркого огня, пахнущего сухими дровами. Даже неизменное не вечно, даже тот круг, по которому движутся миры, рисуя новые кольца в теле Иггдрасиля, и тот, что без устали описывает вокруг миров Бальдр. Тяга смертных к знаниям и их неукротимая жажда войны помогают им расцветить свою короткую жизнь и ценить мир, но они же способны уничтожить все, что им дорого, все, что они создают с таким упорством. Чем больше проходит лет и веков, чем сильнее становится их наука, тем ближе они к тому, чтобы разомкнуть круг времени и столкнуть с колеи все, что по нему движется, нарушив установленное однажды равновесие. Когда-нибудь, силами смертных или чьими-то еще, этот круг все равно разомкнется: в день, когда всякий поднимет оружие, но некому будет разжечь костер, поднять чашу и завести песнь. Но то случится нескоро, потому что нынче ночью боги обманули судьбу, пролив свою кровь в ночь середины зимы. И ночь, напившись этой крови, не пожелала большей.  
До рассвета еще много времени, а до тех пор снег впитывает в себя свет звезд, и кровь молодых богов, и эхо колдовской песни. Последний мороз, самый жестокий, ударит под утро еще раз, скует поля настом, реки льдом, ветви деревьев - инеем, а окна далеких жилищ - изморозью. А потом взойдет солнце.  
И круг замкнется вновь.  
\- С днем рождения, - хрипло произносит Тор.  
Локи кивает и валится в снег.

\--------------------------------------  
16/06/2012

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Непоследняя война, в которую Один не хочет вмешиваться, - Вторая мировая.  
> 2\. Соответственно, герой - Стив Роджерс.  
> 3\. Локи читает вслух "Американских богов". И откладывает книгу, когда добирается до рассказа о том, как Тор покончил с собой.  
> 4\. Середина зимы - солнцеворот, Йоль.


End file.
